


It's a matter of size

by zation



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushing Dean, Dean has a secret, Ficlet, Jock Dean, Locker Room, Love at First Sight, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Some Humor, Square filled, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018, The underage is for HS but they're basically the same age, tiny dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Dean has a secret and he would literallydieif anyone found it out.Or,The one where Cas finds out Dean’s secret and instantly falls in love with everything about it.





	It's a matter of size

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back from my mini-vacation! Thank you all so much for you well-wishes, I had the best time! <3
> 
> So, back in business XD  
> This year I’ve decided to finally dare enter the SPN Kink Bingo! I’ve been wanting too before but honestly it’s always seemed a little daunting… but now that I’m in it it’s so much fun!  
> Now, I want to compete for points so that means that I must be finished with my masterpost before (or on) the 1st of November. My plan for this (and to succeed with a total blackout of my card) is to write a lot of short one-shots and post more often than I usually do when possible/necessary (as long as my stamina can take it lol). I don’t dare make any promises but this is what I’m aiming at XD
> 
> For those of you who’ve followed me before and read my notes on a previous fic: this is why I closed prompts and have halted all other activities.  
> Okay, everyone on board for this? Yes! Then let’s just take a moment to praise my beautiful beta, BeeCas, because without her some of the squares would never be filled. I always thought I was kinda cool but damn, looking at some of these kinks I realize I’m totally vanilla… Thank you BeeCas for helping me! <3333333
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled: size kink**

 

 

 

Dean both hates and loves being in the football team. He loves it because it’s fun, great exercise, and a lot of his friends are in the team too. They goof around and if they win a game Dean feels really good. The school cheers them on, Dean’s family is proud, and Dean gets to feel like a hero just because he’s really good at kicking a ball around. All and all it’s awesome.

On the _other_ hand, being in the football team means he has a lot of practice and has to spend a lot more time in the locker room than he normally would have. And Dean hates the locker room.

Well, that’s kind of unfair, the school’s locker room is nice. It’s just that he hates taking off his clothes in front of other people, hates to shower around other people. Just in general hates any kind of situation that could maybe lead to people seeing him completely naked. Honestly, even going to the local bathhouse is anxiety-inducing because he always ends up fretting about his swimming trunks somehow falling off.

And then people would see, people would _know_ Dean’s big secret. So far he’s managed to keep it from basically everyone, even though he kind of thinks dad knows because he asked him about dicks a few years back.

See, Dean’s big secret is, mainly, that he’s _not_ big. Not at all. Not in the fucking slightest.

Or, well, he supposes that’s a definition of the term. Overall he’s big. He’s tall, broad-shouldered, has some great muscles from working out. Big hands, big feet, big smile.

And about an inch of a dick.

Dean hates it. Fully hard, the hardest he’s ever, _ever_ been, his dick measures roughly around three-four times his flaccid size and that’s a stretch. He’s seen a lot of guys in the locker room and he’s by far the smallest in the dick department and he doesn’t get why. Shouldn’t the dick be proportionate to the rest of his body?

He’s seen Sam’s and is mortified to admit that his four years younger brother is actually bigger than him, soon in every sense, Dean supposes, but he doesn’t care about height. He does care about Sam apparently getting all the good Winchester genes, though, and yes, he’s cried himself to sleep over this.

This, of course, boils down to Dean always staying late after practice so that he can use the locker room by himself. He drags his feet or acts as if he’s a good guy that just wants to help coach clean up after practice but in reality he just wants to be alone for his shower. If he could get away with it he would rather shower at home but Dean has to take the bus home and it’s almost a thirty minute ride. Plus he suspects mom would want to know why he won’t shower at school and no fucking way is he going to talk to _mom_ about his dick insecurities.

This Thursday is nothing different and he’s actually kind of occupied with thinking about dinner when he accidentally drops his body spray. Grumbling, he turns around and sighs when he sees that he has to crawl under the bench between the lockers to get the bottle.

He hears a door open just as he’s getting to his feet but his towel is too far away and he doesn’t have time to reach it before someone walks around the lockers.

Well, he supposes this was bound to happen but _why in hell_ did it have to be Castiel fucking Novak that saw him naked? Cas is handsome and intelligent, head of the school paper and a generally well-liked guy. And Dean’s had a crush on him since like 10 th grade. He holds his breath as Cas’ mouth drops open at the sight of him, the guy’s intensely blue eyes boring into Dean’s.

Dean just stares right back at him and Cas seems to come to his senses and closes his mouth with a snap.

“Oh good, Dean.” He smiles and it’s of course _dazzling_. “I wanted to talk to one of you players to see if I could get an interview before playoffs. Have the rest of the team gone home already?”

“Y-yes.” Dean stutters and makes the mistake of putting a hand over his shrimp dick as he’s backing to his locker to get his towel. This of course draws Cas’ attention down to his crotch and the sound he lets out makes Dean cringe.

“My God, Dean, your _dick_.”

Dean wants to cry because this can’t be happening. His crush can’t be the one to see him, Dean would _die_ if Cas turned out to be an asshole who went around spreading the news of Dean Winchester, big man jock and his peanut of a dick.

“Look, Cas, can you not tell anyone, please?”

Cas practically flies over to where Dean is standing, ripping Dean’s hand away and completely invades his personal space before Dean has time to even react.

“It’s so _cute_.” His eyes are zeroed in on Dean’s dick and for a moment Dean’s mind blanks out.

“Cute?” he croaks and Cas’ eyes meet his. “Don’t you mean malformed?”

Cas frowns and fucking hell, Dean wants to kiss him. Wants it so badly because he’s wanted it for years but though they’ve talked before, this is the first time they’ve been alone and this up close. Dean can’t tear his eyes away from Cas’ mouth.

“Why would you say that? I think it’s perfect.” Dean startles when Cas’ hand suddenly cups his balls gently. “And look at this.” He coos down at Dean’s package. “Such round, full balls. Are you pent up?”

“Cas.” Dean can barely _breathe_ because Cas smells so good and fucking hell he’s touching Dean’s dick and Dean cannot believe this but he’s getting hard right there in Cas’ hand. “Don’t touch me, it’s disgusting.”

Cas immediately lets go of him, stepping back and frowning again. “I’m sorry, you’re right. That was highly inappropriate of me, sexual harassment even. Of course you’d think it’s disgusting, I’m really sorry.”

“N-no, uh…” goddamnit, Dean’s dick is _not_ taking a hint. Small as it is, with him naked it’s still going to be pretty obvious if he gets a full-on erection. “I didn’t mean it like that, I-I like that _you_ touched…” he takes a deep breath and looks to the side, completely giving up on hiding his crotch because what’s the point now anyway? “I meant my dick is disgusting.”

Cas is immediately on him again, pressing in so close that his body heat seeps into Dean. “Disgusting and malformed.” He rumbles thoughtfully and fucking shit, what is happening?! When Cas cups him again Dean embarrass himself by gasping as arousal shoots through him. “Who told you this? This is the most beautiful dick I’ve ever seen.”

Dean stares at him with wide eyes. “It’s not good for anything.” He mumbles ashamedly.

Cas looks contemplating for a moment. “Are you a virgin, Dean?”

Dean sucks in a sharp breath when Cas starts kneading his dick and balls and yes, he’s definitely hard now.

“Who would want me to stick this thing in them? They wouldn’t even be able to feel it.” He laments lowly but immediately looks down when he hears the unmistakable sound of Cas opening his jeans.

“Did you know, Dean,” Cas purrs and pushes his jeans down a bit so that the bulge of his hard-on pops free. “That the prostate is only like a few inches in. I bet with this little pecker of yours you’d be able to pinpoint it _pretty_ exactly.”

Dean is pressed back against the locker next to his, his hands immobile as Cas removes his hand only to place both hands on Dean’s shoulders and rutting his own dick against Dean’s. He’s left his boxer-briefs on but Dean can still feel the heat and hardness very clearly. His head feels delirious and his balls are drawing up tightly.

His dick looks so small in comparison to Cas’ but for the first time since Dean discovered it he doesn’t feel bad about that.

“You feel so good.” He moans and then slaps a hand over his mouth. Fucking hell, he feels like dying.

Cas, on the other hand, looks immensely pleased. He places his hands on Dean’s hips and starts grinding harder, a wet spot forming on his underwear and Dean can’t fucking look away.

“I want you to fuck me, Dean.” Cas rumbles. “Not here, gonna come too soon with your dick rubbing against me like this but shit, somewhere else and _soon_.”

Dean’s heart is beating so fast he’s unsure how he can stay conscious. “I’m gonna come.”

Cas groans and leans in to kiss Dean’s cheek. “Do it, want your come on me.”

That practically startles Dean’s orgasm out of him and he comes with a cry, hands suddenly gripping Cas’ shirt to pull him as close as possible. He shudders hard as the pleasure crashes through him and when Cas groans again his dick twitches almost painfully.

“Fucking hell, Cas.” He breathes, can’t actually believe that his crush is right here, doing this with him, and actually _praising_ his puny pecker. As soon as he’s done coming his dick starts shrinking and Dean has always hated how fast it goes and how shriveled he ends up looking with his foreskin all puckered around the head.

This time, however, is the single greatest moment in Dean’s life because not only is Cas actually here and this is true, but when Cas sees Dean’s dick softening he lets out the most beautiful sound Dean has ever heard and comes so hard it shoots through his boxer-briefs so that it smears Dean’s dick and balls.

They stand there, still pressed closely together, while the come dries and their breaths slowly calm down. When Dean eventually loosens his death grip on Cas’ shirt Cas surges up and kisses Dean like he would die if he didn’t do it right then and there.

Dean’s head thumps back against the locker with the force of it but that’s okay because Cas’ tongue is snaking around his and Dean’s world zeroes in on Cas’ mouth. _Damn_ he’s a good kisser. Almost enough to revive Dean’s dick.

“I meant it.” Cas pants when long moments later he pulls out of the kiss. “I want you, Dean.”

Dean blinks. “You want my dick.” Why the hell had he said that?! Barring the knowledge that Dean is actually in love with Cas and wants the love returned, why the hell couldn’t he have settled for at least some sex?!

Cas grins mischievously and grabs Dean’s ass. “I’ve always thought you looked kind of cool.” He confesses easily as if confessing is easy. “And with a dick like that I wanna know just how cool you really are.”

“You saying you’d date me?”

Cas blinks in surprise. “You saying _you_ want to date _me_?”

Dean looks to the side. “Why the hell wouldn’t I?” he mutters and jerks in surprise when Castiel leans in to lick his neck.

“Fine, we’ll do it your way. Date first, fucking later, all proper-like.”

Dean can’t believe all-round good-guy Cas Novak is like this when it comes to sex and he also can’t believe that he wouldn’t have ever known if it wasn’t for him accidentally revealing his most shameful secret.

“Th-then maybe you’ll fuck me too?” he mumbles and watches Cas smile softly at him.

“I’ll do all the things with you, Dean. For starters, why don’t I clean you up right now?”

Dean swallows and forces the butterflies in his stomach to calm down. “I’ll just take a quick shower and maybe we could go out for ice cr—” he yelps when Cas just drops to his knees and licks Dean’s tiny dick into his mouth, closing his eyes and suckling gently. “Or that.” Dean chokes and puts a hand on Cas’ head. “This is fine too.”

It’s _superb_.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for Size Kink with a little twist on it! Because big dicks in the size kink department have been done to death, all hail the tiny dicks too! All dicks are pretty! :D
> 
> Anyway, so this was my first entry for the Bingo, prepare for more (that’ll probably be just as — or even more — smutty) in a few days. I’m thinking of sticking to a “Thursday for sure – maybe Tuesday too, depending on time and inspiration” kind of schedule. Please wish me luck! :D


End file.
